


The Drawing

by Laugh834



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh834/pseuds/Laugh834
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is having a little trouble with his drawing, so he has to find a way to get Levi to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawing

Eren scrunched his forehead harder as he erased yet another mistake. The figure he was drawing wasn’t turning out the way he wanted it to and he was getting more frustrated with every passing moment. He wasn’t a full time artist, but he was very good and enjoyed it as a hobby. It was also nice to make a little extra money. Currently, he was living in an apartment with his boyfriend Levi. Levi was… different to say the least. Levi required for everything to be clean, he was often very blunt, and didn’t seem to care about much. But, Eren knew that Levi cared. He knew that Levi cared especially for him. That is why he was hoping his new idea would work. “Leeeevi!” Eren cooed to the cleaning fairy who was across the room, reading a book. “What do you want brat?” Levi retorted without glancing up. Eren got up from where he was drawing and went to sit by his boyfriend, giving him a huge hug. “Will you pleeeeeease be my model so I can finish this drawing?” he whined. Without missing a beat, Levi answered “I would rather not.” Eren knew it was time to put his plan into action. He was really hoping it would work. He put the most pitiful, heart wrenching pout on his face that he could manage. Looking up at Levi, he whimpered “Please Levi, you would really be doing me a favor.” Levi started to put his book down. “Eren, I already told you I do-” Levi gaped as his eyes fell on Eren. He held his nose in case it started to bleed. Eren looked absolutely adorable. His plump lips were turned down in a cute frown, his head was slightly tilted to the side, and his bright green eyes were melting Levi’s heart. Finally, Levi managed to stutter out “Uh-uhhh sure…” Eren jumped and gave a hoorah while Levi just sat there, still in a daze. Eren grabbed Levi’s wrist, put him into position, and then gave his forehead a small peck before going back to his drawing. Within no time, Eren had fixed his drawing’s dimensions and finished it. Eren went to where Levi was and snuggled up to him. “See, that wasn’t so bad.” Levi nodded but then whispered into the brunette’s ear “It wasn’t as bad as your punishment will be tonight.” Eren’s eyes went wide in panic. He knew he had been caught. But that is another story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a very active or seasoned author, so I am sorry if you did not enjoy this fanfiction. One night, I got an urge to write so I did. Thank you for reading this short story. If you want to leave comments about the story or improvements for future stories, please do. I hope you are doing well, goodbye.


End file.
